


Dragonfly In Autumn

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Stay Through The Night





	Dragonfly In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/gifts).



The sun is beginning to set, the night is cool and calm, and the sparkling stars are barely peeking out from the clouds against a baby blue sky. They fall onto the bed, boneless and weary, exhausted from a long day. Shoes get kicked off and jackets and ties are tossed here and there, blankets and sheets ruffled as two bodies snuggle up together. 

The bed is so soft and the gentle brush of Zero’s fingertips over Jude’s skin is calming, the dream world calls to him like a siren song. He is nearly lost to sleep and sweet dreams before he is rouses awake to the feel of Zero pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Eyelashes flutter softly and Jude smiles, cuddling up a little tighter to Zero as his boyfriend—well, his want to be boyfriend, they are still stuck in this friends with benefits/ I want to be your soul mate rut—the only time Jude sleeps over is after a round of sexy, hot love making. 

Sex is not on tap for tonight, it seems true as Zero has made no move to get him out of his boxers, which leaves Jude a bit unsure of his next move. Should he stay, leave? If he had stayed through the night, come morning, would it mean something special and forever, or would they brush it aside and shrug, say Hey, he was tried, he slept over, it doesn’t mean they want anything loving and tender. 

Jude’s mind is spinning, and yet comes to a complete halt when Zero picks up his hand gently and moves it over his heart, still holding his hand with their fingers intertwined. 

“Stay, Jude. Please, stay with me.” The request is so softy spoken Jude is not sure if he heard correctly, but Zero gives him a little sweet smile that is tender and pure, and Jude turns off his mind and racing thoughts and just lets it be. 

He leans down and presses a kiss to Zero’s cheek before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, their fingers still held together in a gentle embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/750220.html?thread=99028364#t99028364)


End file.
